Some Things Should Remain Buried
by Blues32
Summary: AU Reverse World. It's Father's Day and Jinx is once again stuck wondering the big question. Just WHO is her father? This year she's determined to find out...but will she like the answer? Multiple pairings. Read and review!
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER.

I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, there would be a season six. Teen Titans belong to DC Comics. I hold no claim over ANYTHING in this story that could provide money…because if I did, I wouldn't need to get up at four thirty in the morning. You know, I've always wanted to make up an origin for Jinx. Not even in the comic book is her origin really explained. It's just known that she's from India and has cancer, which is why she's bald. Maybe there's more then that, I don't know. Anyway, this is my take on why she looks the way she does. By the way, I was thinking of doing a "next generation" story line series for the Titans. You see these a lot…but, what the hell, right? If anyone says they'd read it, I'll start it. Again, I'll post the rest when I gets me a review. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**Some Things Should Remain Buried"**

**Chapter One**

**HIVE Tower: Hallway**

Jinx sighed as she wandered the halls. Her team had been cut in half…figuratively speaking of course. It was Father's Day, and those who COULD were visiting their fathers. This meant the only people in the tower right now were Blackfire, Krystal, and herself. Blackfire wasn't sure if her parents were even on Tamaran at the moment. It would be a wasted trip, one that would take hours, if they weren't there. Krystal had no intention of visiting her father on that floating rock in space. Too many bad memories, perhaps. Mammoth's parents were both dead, but he was actually going to fly to Australia to visit the graves. As for herself… Jinx sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. Jinx had no idea who her father was. She tried not to think about it, really. Wondering who her father was made her wonder who her mother was. That made her wonder who SHE was. Why was she so pale? What made her hair pink? Her pupils…why did they look like cat's eyes? And each time she asked the question, the answer was the same. She had no idea. Suddenly she was tackled from behind. It didn't take a genius to know who had done it.

Jinx: Krystal…

Krystal: Ahoy me harty! All hands on the poop deck! Just make sure to wash them afterwards, ye swabs!

Krystal climbed off her friend's back before reaching down to help her up. Jinx took her hand and climbed to her feet. Ever-present smile on her face, Krystal's blue eyes twinkled with humor…despite having an ever so slight ring around her eyes. Those always seemed to be there. Jinx wondered if it was from a lack of sleep or simply the color of the skin around her eyes.

Krystal: That was pirate talk for, "we're going to spend quality girl time together. Let's pig out on ice cream, watch movies and do each others nails".

Jinx: No, it wasn't.

Krystal: …are you a pirate, Jinx?

Jinx: …no.

Krystal: Then how would you know?

Jinx: You're not a pirate either.

Blinking, Krystal thought for a moment. Then she closed one eye and raised her hand, her finger in the shape of a hook.

Krystal: Ar?

Despite herself, Jinx laughed. It was hard not to.

Jinx: You lack conviction, Captain Sparkles.

Krystal: Captain Sparkles?

Scowling, Krystal gave Jinx a look. For a moment she thought she had offended the girl when she suddenly beamed.

Krystal: I like that name! Captain Sparkles, beauteous pirate queen!

Jinx: And so humble too.

They both laughed. Wow, Jinx had forgotten her father troubles alre…damn it, now she remembered.

::CUE THEME::

**Sonic**

Sonic (who was out of costume and will be called Michael until this part is over) sat in a chair watching TV with his dad. It was what they did when he visited. Wasn't much else to do, really. They ate pizza his dad ordered.

Michael's Dad: …so…things…going well over there?

Michael: Yeah. It's fine.

Looking back, Michael realized he was never really all that close to his father. They did the father/son bonding a lot when he was younger…but…they never talked much about anything that wasn't "manly", which was a lot of things in his father's book. Sports, movies, sick jokes and other such topics reigned in the Trevor household. Suffice to say, they weren't used to talking about themselves.

Michael's Dad: Bet you kicked a lot of ass, haven't you?

Michael: I've done my part, yeah.

Had he really changed so much? Now it just seemed so shallow…so pointless. Michael's time away from home had helped him grow up, it seemed…unfortunately it also seems to have helped him grow apart from his father. Last year things were different…they had more fun, though they still just watched TV and made small talk…Michael didn't have to force himself then. Now though…it just felt all wrong.

Michael's Dad: …what about those girls? You must be pretty popular.

Michael: …I'm dating the leader.

Michael's Dad: …wait, the leader is a girl?

Michael's eye twitched. He better not. Surprised at himself, he realized that he was about to get into a fight with his father over something he used to agree with. How could he be so close minded? It was almost laughable.

Michael: Yeah, Dad. She is.

He managed to keep the tone of his voice from being overly hostile. Damn it, he didn't want to fight with his dad on Father's Day…but he couldn't let him talk bad about Jinx. She was a strong, dedicated woman who deserved respect…and she had great legs! …but mostly strong and dedicated. Still, he had to be nice. It was his dad after all and he hadn't seen him in months.

Michael's Dad: Who made her the leader?

Michael: …the guy who founded the group.

Michael's Dad: That's ridiculous. Why not you?

Michael: I'm not much of a leader, Dad.

Michael's Dad: Well, you'd be better then a girl. What does she know about fighting?

Now he was pissing Michael off. Did he really used to think like that?! No, he couldn't have. There was no way Michael was that bad. He had never mentioned to his father who the leader was before. Stupid him. Forget this…it was time to switch the subject before he blew his own house up in a rage.

Michael: …so I saw "300" last week…

Michael's Dad: Yeah? How was it?

**Red X**

Rose wasn't having a much better time then Michael. Make no mistake, she loved her father…and she knew he loved her…but…the man was all business.

Slade: I see…so Gizmo has been more…temperamental of late.

Rose: Yeah. I can't blame him. Everyone around him seems to be in some relationship or another…

Slade: …but yourself.

Rose: Right. Of course. That goes without saying.

Technically, that wasn't true. There was that date with Knife-play…and Kid Flash before him, but that ended badly. The one with Knife-play…actually wasn't so bad. …but they were banned from that movie theater. …ah, who cared? She never laughed so hard in her life.

Slade: It would seem he is becoming more and more self conscious as time goes on.

Rose: (softly) Any chance we could just eat dinner and talk like a normal family?

Slade didn't seem to hear and Rose didn't have the courage to speak louder. Damn it…all she wanted was to eat dinner with her father. She even bought him a flipping Father's Day tie! Can't she just PRETEND that she was normal? Hell, without her costume, she WAS normal! …if a bit skilled in martial arts…and gymnastics…but other then that, normal!

Slade: Tell me how the progress is with the Titans.

…damn it.

Rose: As expected, Starfire escaped from jail after our winter vacation. Our recommendations to step up security around her cell were ignored.

Slade: …and most likely they will avoid going out on their own again. Pity. Catch Starfire by herself was a stroke of luck.

That was it. No more.

Rose: Excuse me.

She got up from the table and headed for the rest room. She leaned against the sink, sighing.

Rose: (angry whisper) Titans…HIVE…crime…the same crap over and over. What about my day? The ride over? Seen any good movies? Damn it, I bet Gizmo is having a more normal conversation.

There was a knock on the door.

Wintergreen: Everything alright, Rose?

Rose sighed and exited the bathroom. She looked to make sure her father wasn't around.

Rose: …it's nothing, Wintergreen…nothing at all.

She returned to the dining room.

**Gizmo**

He had never understood it, really. While his dad was very similar to him in stature (albeit a bit taller), Mikron's mother was very much normal. What the hell, man? Seriously! How did…why would…it made his head want to pop! His dad wasn't home yet, so he was hanging out in the kitchen with his mother.

Mikron's Mom: Well, Micky, I'm sure your father will be thrilled to see you home.

Mikron: Don't call me, "Micky", Mom. You know I hate that.

His mother chuckled. His bitter tone didn't surprise or offend her in the least.

Mikron's Mom: Still a grouch, hmm?

Mikron: Still a midget, so yeah. Still a grouch.

Mikron's Mom: Honey, you should know by now that that doesn't mean anything.

Mikron: …why'd you hook up with Dad anyway? I mean, he looks like a troll or something. All he needs is a jewel in his belly button.

Mikron's Mom: Perhaps…but he was charming in his own way. Very funny. And he's very intelligent. You got your knack for inventing from him…even if yours is several times better.

Mikron sighed. Guess his dad was lucky. He doubted he'd be that fortunate. Well, there was that Pam girl from when they went to Vermont. They e-mailed back and forth. She was friendly enough, never seemed to busy to reply. In fact, she expressed a wish to meet up with him some time…but she was probably just being nice.

Mikron's Mom: Relax, Micky. There's someone for everyone.

Mikron: Mom! Don't call me Micky! God!

**Mammoth**

The big guy put the flowers down on the grave. Mammoth couldn't say he was enjoying the emotional havoc taking place inside him at the moment. Who would be? …well, Raven would, but that's because she's crazy. Mammoth sighed.

Mammoth: Should have visited sooner. All I did was send a stupid card every year. Now the chance is completely blown.

He hung his head.

Mammoth: To top it off, I let Selinda die. Failure as a son and a brother. …about all I can do is make sure my friend's don't die too.

**Main Room**

Jinx sighed, relaxed. She had to admit, this was the life. She was lounging with the other two girls, her feet up on the table and covered by fluffy slippers. In her hands was a pint of strawberry ice cream. Blackfire was eating cookie dough ice cream and Krystal was eating her beloved chili alamode. They were dressed similarly. Blackfire was on the couch next to Jinx. Krystal was on the floor, right next to Blackfire and had put her hair up in pigtails, only serving to enhance her childish appearance. Now, one would expect them to be watching a "chick flick" wouldn't one? I think I've been stereotypical enough. The speakers boomed with the explosions on the screen in front of them.

Krystal: WHOO HOO! Look at it burn!

Blackfire: Eh, we've done better.

Jinx: Name one time we blew up a building.

Blackfire: …uh…well…okay, so we never blew up a building…but buildings HAVE blown up with us near them, so we've at least SEEN better.

Jinx shrugged, shoving another spoonful into her mouth. She had to agree with that. Krystal tilted her head back to look at her friends. It would be easier to turn her head, but she wanted to tilt it.

Krystal: So, Blackie…what's your dad like anyway?

Blackfire: …strong. I mean, not as strong as me, but I'm enhanced anyway…but he's strong where it counts, you know? Tamaran has had many enemies…the Citadel, the Gardonkis, and others…but he never surrendered and our people persevered. He always thinks of his people first.

She tightened her grip on her spoon. Obviously she had just had an unpleasant memory go through her head.

Blackfire: …even before his children. But I can't fault him for it. The needs of the many…and all that crap. That's how I got sent off the planet, you know. My sister and I…we were peace offerings. We'd be allowed back when it was time to inherit the throne, but other then that…we were just presents.

Krystal: …but you're not bitter, right?

Blackfire: Absolutely not.

Jinx: Uh…maybe we could talk about…

Krystal: My dad acted like we weren't even there.

This was the last thing Jinx wanted to talk about. She wasn't relaxed anymore…now she was getting tense. Depression was setting back in. Despite how tragic these stories were…they still had a father to remember.

Krystal: I think he knew what Mom was doing to Shade was wrong. But if he refused to admit to himself that it was happening, he could sleep at night.

Blackfire: Well, he beats my dad for crappy father of the year.

Krystal shrugged, her spoon in her mouth.

Krystal: I've heard of worse people. What about you, Jinx?

Blackfire: Krystal, no…

Krystal: What? We talked about our dads. It's only fair that…

Jinx closed the lid on her ice cream and stood up.

Jinx: You know, I'm not hungry anymore…and this movie isn't all that great.

She put her ice cream back in the freezer and left the room. Blackfire sighed and closed her own ice cream container.

Blackfire: Pause it, I'll be right back.

Without waiting for a reply, Blackfire took off. Krystal blinked and paused the movie. She scratched her head in confusion.

Krystal: That's funny…they usually leave me by myself AFTER I digest the chili.

**Hallway**

Jinx clenched her fists as she walked down the hall. It wasn't fair. Who was she?! Why was she the only one on the team who had no idea? To her, life began in an orphanage. Not even the faintest glimpse of a previous life was in her mind.

Blackfire: Jinx, wait!

Jinx stood stock still as Blackfire ran up to her, for some reason opting not to fly. Blackfire put a hand on her shoulder.

Blackfire: Look, she didn't mean it. We never told her that you were an orphan. It just…never occurred to us to mention it.

Jinx: Forget it. I'm not mad at her.

Blackfire: But you're not happy.

Jinx turned around and smacked Blackfire's hand off her shoulder.

Jinx: No, I'm not happy! You know why? Because I have no family! That's why! Every holiday that comes by is a stabbing reminder that I was raised in a place where no child is special! No child is more important to anyone because none of the people working there gave BIRTH to them! They have no ties with these kids other then getting PAID to watch them! And every now and then you'd get somebody who didn't even want to be there. Volunteers that just wanted something nice to put on their résumés! A kid could be choking on a Lego and they wouldn't care!

Blackfire had no idea Jinx had all this pent up in her. She had always struck her as somebody who had their life in order. Who knew she had something bubbling in her like this? Small tears were welling up in Jinx's eyes as she yelled.

Jinx: Can you even imagine what that's like?! To know every day that your life could be in the hands of someone who has butterfingers?!

Blackfire: Calm down…

Jinx panted, brushing her hair out of her face. She took another deep breath and let it out slowly.

Jinx: I'm sorry…I…I'm sorry. It just bothers me sometimes.

Blackfire: Hey, you don't need to apologize. …you ever thought about DNA testing?

Jinx blinked. She hadn't. It was such an obvious answer. With the equipment at the tower, they could easily perform such a test.

Jinx: Blackfire, that's brilliant! Of course I could! When Gizmo gets back, I'm getting my blood tested right away! Thanks so much!

Now thrilled at the prospect of finally having some understanding of herself, Jinx went back to her room to change back into costume. Blackfire shrugged and returned to the main room to finish watching the movie.

**END PART ONE**


	3. Chapter 2

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**Some Things Should Remain Buried"**

**Chapter Two**

**HIVE Tower: Outside, The Next Day**

You know, Gizmo had learned to expect a lot of things from living in the tower. Yet somehow when Jinx grabbed his arm as soon as he stepped onto the island, he was still surprised. She dragged him inside.

Gizmo: Hey, hey, hey! What I do?

Jinx: Nothing. I want you to do me a favor.

By this time they were half way to the med-lab. Now he was very confused.

Gizmo: Yeah…? What?

Jinx: I want you to test my DNA so I can find my parents.

Gizmo: …ooookay.

Yes, Gizmo had come to expect many things from living in that tower. While being grabbed DID surprise him (when it wasn't Krystal grabbing him) that request somehow didn't.

**Med-lab**

Jinx paced impatiently as Gizmo worked to get the results. Scowling, he looked back at her.

Gizmo: Would you sit down? I have to go through the registered DNA of millions of people! This takes frickin' time, even on this computer!

Sighing, Jinx plopped down. He was right, of course. It might even take days. It was all a matter of chance now. It could finish in the next minute or the next week. Jinx knew this already…but damn it all, she wanted to know. For some reason she felt like she was onto something important. Something life changing. Sonic came in, relieved to be away from his father and feeling guilty for it. When he saw Jinx, he tsked.

Sonic: There you are. Can't even welcome me home? I see how it is.

Jinx: Huh? Oh, yeah, hi.

Sonic: …ouch.

Gizmo: Jinx is a little distracted right now. She wants to find out who her father is.

Sonic sat down across from Jinx. She still barely acknowledged his existence. He sighed. Man, that was a spirit breaker. He was at least expecting a hello hug from someone other then Krystal, though with her it was more of a hello attempt-to-strangle-the-hell-out-of-you.

Sonic: You sure about this? Given your skin color, you could be Raven's sister or something.

Jinx: Shut up. I am NOT that bitch's sister. She'd have sensed it and rubbed it in my face immediately.

Sonic: If you say so…

Gizmo: …well, I'll be damned. Got it.

Jinx shoved Sonic aside as she ran over to see the screen. Sonic grumbled from the floor.

Sonic: No love, I tell you…tragic.

Jinx: Sorry, Sonic.

Sonic: Well, you should be. That was hurtful.

Jinx ignored his further protests, her entire focus on the screen. Dahlia Achbar…from India. Came to America just in time to give birth to Jinx, if the date of arrival was right. She was then found insane and locked up. Jinx knew she was from India already. It was on her information sheet from the orphanage. Nobody ever believed it due to her skin, but it was true. So…that's why she was put in an orphanage. Her mother was a whack job. She sighed. Damn, that was discouraging. Some forms of mental illness are hereditary, after all. She frowned.

Jinx: Nothing on my father?

Gizmo: Feh. Who needs it? We can just ask your Mom.

Jinx: She's insane, Gizmo.

He shrugged.

Gizmo: Maybe she's sane enough to answer a simple question.

Jinx: …and…I should see my mom. I bet she wonders if her little girl is okay…

Gizmo: You hope she wonders that.

Turning, Jinx walked out of the room, but not before snapping her fingers, causing the chair Gizmo was in to spin around rapidly before screeching to a halt. He stumbled, groaning. Sonic watched from the floor.

Sonic: See, that was a dumb thing to say.

Gizmo: Shaddup…oh man, I'm gonna lose it…

Sonic's shout of disgust rang throughout the tower. Yes, Gizmo got him. Oh how he got him good.

**Chicago: Local Asylum**

Why her mother was in Chicago, she didn't know. Jinx chalked it up to another mystery she'd hopefully soon have solved. It was three days after Gizmo had found out where her mother was. It took a lot of convincing to arrange a visit. It was to everyone's surprise that Krystal volunteered to accompany her. Apparently she wanted to confront her fear of asylums. Jinx welcomed the company. She was rather nervous…and wouldn't you be? Meeting her mother for the very first time…she truly hoped she was coherent. Krystal chewed on her bottom lip nervously as they walked through the hall, following their escort. She had one main fear. Krystal was afraid that one of the doors would fly open and she'd be thrown in. Black light shining down, nullifying her abilities, she'd be trapped in that building with the screaming insane until her herself was completely incoherent. It was no minor fear either. How many nights did she wake up in a cold sweat? How many nightmares involved straitjackets and hypodermic needles? Jinx glanced over to her friend.

Jinx: You okay?

Krystal: Dandy do, how's by you?

Her voice was subdued, her grin faltering. Jinx shook her head.

Jinx: Krystal, please…just wait outside if it bothers you.

Krystal: No.

That was it. No further statements, which was a statement in itself. If Krystal answered in a one word sentence, that meant she was dead serious. Jinx made no further attempts to sway her, fully aware of this fact. It would be wasted oxygen. They arrived at the visiting room. Jinx turned to the orderly.

Jinx: Is there anything I should know? How bad is it?

Orderly: She's a model patient, really. She rarely says a word. She's usually off in her own little world. She may respond to you…then again, she might not.

Jinx: I see…

Krystal: I saw this movie…where a crazy guy ate off this guy's face and wore it. Any chance she'll try to eat my face off?

Orderly: …no.

Krystal sighed and shook her head, looking disappointed.

Krystal: Oh.

They went inside. Dahlia was a frail looking woman, her cheeks sunken in and her hair frizzled. Her skin was pale…for someone from India, anyway. No doubt she hadn't been to the asylum's fabulous tanning salon lately (I'm being sarcastic). Jinx took a deep breath. Her heart was pounding. This was it. The big moment. Krystal stood away from them. She didn't want to be alone in the hallway, but she didn't want to bother them either. It was a big happy time reunion, after all! Jinx sat across from Dahlia at the table. Dahlia looked at her…but didn't see her. Jinx cleared her throat.

Jinx: Uh…Ms Achbar? Uh…my name is Jinx. I'm from Jump City…but…uh...this is hard to say…

Krystal: I'll say it!

Jinx: Krystal, be quiet.

Krystal: 'kay.

Krystal sniffled. She was just trying to help. Jinx tried again.

Jinx: I…I was originally put in an orphanage in Illinois. I…

Still no response. Jinx took another deep breath. Bite the bullet, Jinxy, bite the bullet. She let it out all at once.

Jinx: …and I have reason to believe I'm your daughter!

The change that overtook Dahlia was enough to make Jinx gulp. The glazed look left her eyes. Her idle twirling of her nasty hair ceased. The eyes locked onto Jinx. Her voice was hoarse from a lack of use…her English lacking and accent thick.

Dahlia: Daughter? You my daughter? Come to kill me? Hmm?

Jinx: I…no…why would I do that?

Dahlia: No? Hmm. Then you no know your father?

Jinx tensed. There was something about the way she said "father" that seemed…odd. She couldn't place the emotion…it just seemed off.

Jinx: No…who is my father? Why did you come to America? Why did you…

Jinx felt tears welling up, but fought them back down. She didn't realize how emotional this would get.

Jinx: Why did you leave me?

Dahlia: …go to India…to Calledish. Find Collector.

I mades that place up! How creative of me! Jinx's brow furrowed in confusion. Damn it, why didn't she study the language first? Why did she so foolishly assume that her mother would speak perfect English? She's been in the nut house! The people who speak ENGLISH don't make sense! Why would anyone put forth a great effort to teach her in a place like this?

Jinx: Collector? What are you talking about? You're not making any sense.

As quickly as it had come, it was over. Dahlia was back in her own little world. Jinx tried to snap her out of it, but she wouldn't respond. She sighed in resignation and stood up.

Jinx: Take us back to the airport, Krystal. We're going home.

Krystal: Okkie dokkie, Jinxy-winksy!

**HIVE Tower: Main Room**

Jinx sat at the computer, working feverishly. She wished she bothered to get the spelling on that place. Calledish…Calledish…ah! Using the computer's world map, she pinpointed the location. Taking a pen, she jotted the position on a piece of paper, latitude and longitude. She jumped when she was tapped on the shoulder.

Sonic: It's really late, Jinx. When was the last time you slept?

Sleep? What was this "sleep"? Jinx needed not this sleep he spoke of. She rubbed her eyes. Man, her thoughts were getting strange.

Jinx: I'll sleep later.

Shaking his head, Sonic put his hand on her head. She felt a sudden jolt go through her and her eyelids became heavier then she could bear. As she went limp, Sonic caught her…well, he tried to. Jinx was heavier then she looked. Dead weight and all that. He WAS going to take her to her room…but the couch was easier. Sending vibrations into her already sleep deprived mind was a snap. Had she have been more alert, she'd have easily shaken it off. Did he feel bad about what he just did? Of course…and he knew he was going to catch hell for it when she woke up. One thing he learned, however, was that sometimes Jinx was too stubborn for her own good. If he didn't knock her out, she'd have stayed up much longer. He got her onto the couch and laid her out. Sonic sighed. Going to bed would be pointless…Jinx could wake up any time and be just as determined to stay up. If Jinx was to stay asleep, Sonic had to stay with her. That meant no sleep for Sonic. Oh well…it was one night to Jinx's…what was it? Three nights? Oh well…he sat down on the couch, prepared to keep Jinx asleep for a few hours.

**Main Room: Next Morning**

Sonic apparently failed in his endeavor to stay awake. He knew this because he was awakened by the sound of a camera clicking. Jinx sat up in a flash. While the clicking woke him up, it was the solid punch to his jaw that made him alert. Mammoth and Gizmo were snickering. That picture was so going up on the HIVE blog. Jinx silenced them with a glare.

Jinx: You…how dare you?!

Sonic: I just wanted you to get some sleep, Jinx. I was worried about you. It's been days since you got a good night's sleep. I couldn't let you push yourself anymore.

Jinx's anger abated at this. It was just concern? She checked herself. All clothing seemed to be in place. She scolded herself. Sonic may be a bit perverted, but he was no molester. He wouldn't do that to her. Sighing, she shook her head, casting a quick jinx on Gizmo's camera.

Gizmo: AW! C'mon!

Jinx: Stuff it. You should have seen that coming.

Mammoth: …she's right, you know.

Gizmo: Bite me.

Usually Sonic had a joke lined up for when Gizmo said that…but he didn't feel like saying "why not, you're bite sized" right now. He was hurt, and it wasn't his jaw that was bothering him. He didn't consider himself an overly sensitive person by any means. Yet, something in Jinx's behavior was…more then troubling him. Jinx had always been driven. Whether it was helping her friends, capturing the Titans, or mastering a new gymnastic maneuver, Jinx would be determined to see it through. So why was her search for her family troubling him so much? Jinx stood up, stretching.

Jinx: Gizmo, prep the H-ship. We're going to India.

Gizmo: Joy. I can hardly wait.

Jinx: Just do it.

Huffing, Jinx wandered off to prepare. She needed a shower…maybe a quick bite before they left. Sonic sighed as the door closed behind her.

Mammoth: Is it just me, or is she acting more obsessive then usual?

Sonic: I was about to ask the same thing.

Gizmo: If you ask me, she was always getting crazier and crazier.

Sonic: I DIDN'T ask you.

Gizmo flipped him off in reply.

**Hallway**

Jinx stepped out of the bathroom, relieved to no longer be filthy. She jumped at the sudden voice.

Red X: India. You want to go to India?

Scowling, Jinx turned to face her. Red X was leaning against the wall by the bathroom, the white lens of her mask no doubt hiding a nasty glare. Her voice dripped with distain. Apparently, she wasn't happy about this. As if she had any damn say in the matter.

Jinx: No, I AM going to India. Is there a problem?

Red X: Not at all. It's just that you forgot to call in replacements. I had to scrounge up who I could.

Jinx paled. Had she forgotten something that important?! No…no, she was going to get to it. There was no way she'd forget. She cleared her throat.

Jinx: Good…good. I was going to ask you to do that. Who'd you get? Same team as last time?

Red X: Sadly, no. Jester declined and Knife-play is busy.

Jinx: Why'd she say no?

Red X: …she flipped a coin.

Jinx: Oh…so…

Red X: An optic based hero named Seemore and I've asked Mammoth to stay behind. The last thing he needs is to be in that heat. He'll sweat like a pig. We'll probably die from the fumes.

Jinx: …thank you, Red.

Red X sighed and shook her head.

Red X: I shouldn't be helping you.

Jinx: Why not?

Reaching into her belt, she opened a compartment. Red X pulled out a small bottle of pills. Jinx gulped.

Jinx: I…I can explain.

Red X: I'm not a fool, Jinx. This is what you were taking to stay awake.

Wincing, Jinx nodded. They were over the counter pills…there was nothing illegal about it. Was it healthy? No, not at all…but so what?

Jinx: …it was necessary.

Red X: Or you could have taken naps. You have no deadline on this, Jinx. Time isn't running out.

Jinx: You don't know that! My father could have some rare disease that's slowly killing him!

Red X: Now you're being paranoid.

Jinx shrugged.

Jinx: You know the saying. Just because you're paranoid, doesn't mean that nobody is really after you.

Red X: But if someone is really after you, it's not paranoia, is it? It's real.

Jinx opened her mouth then closed it slowly. Damn, she had her there.

Red X: Blackfire is out getting an essential item. We can't leave until she gets back.

Jinx: What item?

**Downtown Jump City**

Blackfire leaned against the booth, tracing her finger around on the wood in boredom. The things she did for her friends. There was a sign attached to the booth that read simply, "Free Kiss if you speak Hindi". She had read one sentence and memorized it along with its common replies. Many men had tried spilling a load of gibberish her way. She gave them a weak eye beam to the forehead and sent them on their way. Taking a pen, she wrote on the sign. "Liars will be lasered". That done, she went back to tracing her finger along the wood. …man she was getting thirsty. Glancing around, she noticed a connivance store not far from here booth. She put up an out to lunch sign and flew across the street to the store. Picking up a bottle of water, she went up to the clerk to pay and paused. …no. No, she couldn't DARE ask. It would be so…so…insensitive. The guy was probably from San Francisco for X'hal's sake! …but…she sighed as she put the money down.

Blackfire: …excuse me. I'm very sorry, but…do you speak Hindi?

Clerk: (accent) …yes. Why?

Blackfire: (smiling) Good. Good. Then I'm very sorry for what I'm about to do.

Grabbing him, she planted her lips on his. It was a strange sensation, really. She could feel the information building in her mind. The beginning fundamentals of a language forming. It was…almost a rush, really. Finally she felt she had learned enough and let the clerk go.

Blackfire: (Hindi) Thank you very much. Sorry for the abrupt behavior.

She handed him an extra twenty.

Blackfire: (Hindi) For teaching me the language.

She walked out of the store, sipping her water. The clerk scratched his head, utterly confused. One thing was for sure, though.

Clerk: (no accent)…I'm so thanking Mom for those lessons.

**India: Desert**

Gizmo grumbled as he got out with the others. He was sure the sand was going to ruin his paint job on the H-ship. If he hadn't put in shielding, he was sure it would be getting clogged in the engine too.

Gizmo: Stupid desert…Krystal, what the hell are you doing?!

Krystal was carrying an umbrella and other beach supplies. She even had a white spot from sun tan lotion on her nose.

Krystal: The way I see it, a desert is just a really, really, really big beach. The ocean's here somewhere, we just have to trek a few hundred miles to get there. Besides, I like it hot! The heat has absolutely no affect on me.

The others glared at her. They weren't so lucky. Jinx wiped her brow.

Jinx: If I knew I'd one day be going to India, I'd have designed a summer costume.

Gizmo: And I'd have finished that personal air conditioning system.

Red X: Stop whining, Gizmo. Jinx and I are the ones dressed in BLACK. Let's get this over with before all my sweating shorts out the suit or something.

Blackfire: (muttering) You could have kept that to yourself.

They hiked over to the tiny village of Calledish. Gizmo almost went into immediate culture shock upon entering it. It was like they had gone through a time machine. The place was so far out in the middle of nowhere that technological advancement probably wasn't in the residents' vocabulary. The most advanced thing they saw was a bicycle.

Sonic: Wow…I thought places like this were only in stories.

Jinx: Some people shun technology. Others are just so far out of the way that it doesn't reach them. Either way, it doesn't matter. Blackfire, start asking questions.

And so Blackfire began asking around for information regarding "the Collector". Many had no idea who she was talking about. Other seemed to pale before saying no. Red X suddenly had an idea.

Red X: We stopped by the currency exchange before this. I think I have a good idea where to get the information we want.

Her idea was simple, really. No one knew the word on the street better then those who resided on it…in other words, the beggars. With the amount of money (an amount that astonished even the other HIVE members) Red X was carrying, it didn't take long for them to find one with a loose enough tongue.

Beggar: (Hindi) The Collector is just that…a collector. What he collects, however, is women.

Blackfire: (Hindi) A kidnapper? Isn't anyone looking for him?

Beggar: (Hindi) All those that seek him tend to…disappear.

Blackfire: (Hindi) I see…thank you.

Sighing, Blackfire turned back to the others.

Blackfire: He said that nobody knows where he is. …but they call him the Collector because he collects women.

Sonic: Why can't he just settle for bottle caps?

Krystal: I prefer the souls of small children.

Red X: I have a sta…wait, what?

Krystal: Nothing.

Jinx sighed. What a wash up. They asked around a little while longer, but got nowhere.

Jinx: Alright…let's sleep in the H-ship and we'll scout the surrounding area in the morning. Red, you might want to get some water and food with that cash you have.

Red X: I'm on it.

**END PART TWO**


	4. Chapter 3

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**Some Things Should Remain Buried"**

**Chapter Three**

**H-ship: That Night**

Jinx snapped awake suddenly. Her head felt strange…almost like it was throbbing, but without pain. She massaged her temples, confused. A walk…she needed to go for a walk. That would help clear her head. She climbed out of the H-ship, ignoring the cold night air. In the desert, the days were hot, but the nights could be brutally cold. It made no impression on her, even though she went out barefoot. She wandered through the cold desert until she came across a cave entrance. It seemed to call out to her. Curiosity, no doubt. Why not? She crept inside. At first it was rather unspectacular…until she got further in. Then everything changed. Torches lined the walls, carpets along the floor, rather fine ones in fact. Furniture, statues, all set up as if she had wandered into a mansion rather then a cave.

Voice: …he's expecting you.

Jinx jumped. From a passage way to her left, a woman stepped out. Her skin was paler then the ones from the village…how long had she been in that cave?

Jinx: E…expecting me? Who? How?

Woman: This way, please.

Confused, Jinx could do nothing but follow. She was led to another chamber…this one with a large group of women in it. Seated on the other end was a gaunt, pale looking man (was it a man? It looked more like a walking corpse) with piercing red eyes…and cat-like pupils. Like a bolt of lightning, realization struck Jinx. Her voice came out in a hoarse whisper.

Jinx: F…father?

Her stomach sank into her knees and her heart leapt into her throat as he smiled, revealing long canines. His voice came out in a hiss.

Collector: Ah…Dahlia's child. I knew she would someday send you to me. She couldn't resist my will forever.

Jinx's head felt like it was being enveloped in cotton. She shook her head, trying to shake it off.

Jinx: I…I don't understand…

Collector: You will in time. That's all that matters now.

With a shaking hand, Jinx pressed the distress button on her communicator. Even now, she was starting to become unsure of what her distress was…but she knew something was wrong.

Collector: Now…come here.

Jinx: …yes…Father.

**Outside the Cave**

Blackfire raised her hand up and lit up a blackbolt. Red X scowled.

Red X: What would compel her to walk into a place like this?

Gizmo: Maybe she was forced.

Red X: Only Jinx's footprints are out here. There's no sign of a struggle. She came in here willingly.

Clenching his fists, Sonic entered the cave first.

Sonic: Whatever. She's in trouble, let's get going.

Red X: Calm down. We need to be cautious. Whatever has her in distress could get us as well if we're not careful.

Moving quickly, but quietly, they traveled through the cave. Red X tracked Jinx's communicator signal. It was close by alright. When they got to the chamber where the Collector and his collection resided, they were in for a shock. Dressed in fine clothes fit for a princess was Jinx, sitting at the Collector's side.

Sonic: Jinx!

For a moment, a look of shock and concern spread over her face. Her eyes lit up and her mouth opened slightly, as if to give warning. Just as quickly as it came, however, it left. The Collector looked at his unexpected guests with an expression of boredom.

Collector: Daughter, who are these intruders?

Jinx: …my former companions from America.

The HIVE felt like they had been slapped. "Former"? What did Jinx mean by "former"?! The Collector sighed.

Collector: America…why am I not surprised that Dahlia would run there? I can't help but wonder if it was to get the most distance from me, or to simply annoy me.

Sonic: What did you to do to her?!

Collector: You really want to know? …very well. I feel like gloating. Besides, it fits so well with your Hollywood villains, doesn't it? I collect women with one purpose in mind. To create an army, talented in mystic arts. "Jinx" as you call her, was the first successful one. For some reason, many of my…attempts…don't take. No doubt some complicated genetic reasons are behind it. Nevertheless, Dahlia was the first to become pregnant. Somehow, the pregnancy managed to restore her willpower and she fled from here to "protect" her baby. She arrived in America and gave birth, but upon doing so, her will was once again mine. Confused, she was no doubt ranting. Given the distance, my influence over Jinx was bare minimum. Fortunately "Father's Day" was an excellent way to build a need to locate me inside her.

Red X's eyes narrowed under her mask.

Red X: That's why she became so hung up about finding you. It wasn't an obsession…it was a compulsion.

Collector: Exactly. She NEEDED to find me. I suppose I have you to thank for her return.

Gizmo: So what the hell are you anyway?

Collector: I believe you Americans would call me a "vampire".

Red X: Hence why you live in a cave…to avoid the sun.

Collector: You're a bright one…yes, I think you three women will make excellent additions to me collection, once you come of age. As for you two…I have no use for males.

He snapped his fingers and the legion of what had to be twenty women attacked.

Red X: HIVE, Together!

Again, Jinx's expression altered. Like she wanted to help them, but was somehow rooted to the spot. Just like before, the change was only there for a second before fading away into the same bored expression as before. The women were fanatical in their attacks. Despite being extremely outclassed, they continually got back up. They paid no heed to their own wounds. Still, outclassed is outclassed. These normal women, most of whom were thin from hunger, were no match for the HIVE, even if two of their number were missing. The Collector clapped.

Collector: Excellent…excellent. I'm especially interested in you two.

He pointed toward Blackfire and Krystal. No doubt he was interested in their powers. The Collector turned to Jinx.

Collector: Take them.

Jinx: Of course, Father.

Jinx snapped her fingers. Red X cried out as her suit began to malfunction. The belt sizzled and popped before dying completely and the goo that she fired from her palms dribbled out, sticking her shoes to the floor. Gizmo's backpack went haywire, random objects springing out and waving around. Blackfire managed to rip it off him and throw it aside, blasting it in the air to prevent any further endangerment. Now defenseless, Gizmo gulped and ducked behind a rock formation.

Gizmo: Crap! Since when could she do that?!

Standing up, Jinx stepped toward them slowly. She was in no hurry. There was no urgency. These humans…these beings that at one point, like in a dream, actually meant something to her…were now inconsequential. She took no pleasure in the knowledge that she would be fighting them…nor did she find it displeasing. It simply…was. Emotions were…pointless. She was, at best, a weapon for her father. Once she deemed herself close enough, she sprang, intending to bring her foot across the trapped Red X's face. Her attack was stopped by Sonic who caught her leg. She bent herself backwards, so rather then falling from being grabbed in the air, she held herself up with her hands.

Sonic: Jinx, stop this! We're your friends, remember?!

Jinx: Yes.

She brought her other leg up, catching Sonic in the chin. He staggered back, tasting blood. Pushing herself up with her hands, Jinx flipped to her feet. Blackfire grabbed her from behind and held her arms. She then took to the air, pinning Jinx's legs together with her own left leg, holding them by bending her knee around them.

Blackfire: Jinx, we don't want to hurt you. You've got to fight his influence.

Jinx: Your suggestion has been noted, Blackfire.

Maneuvering her fingers, Jinx flicked a pink bolt toward Red X, the only person who, at the moment, was truly defenseless…or so Jinx assumed. Grabbing a stalactite (or was that a stalagmite? Whichever grows from the ground up, that's what it was), she pulled herself out of the way of the bolt. It struck the goo, making it crumble. Freed, Red X was now capable again, though not one hundred percent. Jinx didn't seem to care either way. If that didn't work...there was always plan B. Jinx brought her head forward and then swung it back. The back of her head struck Blackfire in the nose. It cracked loudly, blood trickling down from it. Startled and hurt, Blackfire dropped her out of instinct to clutch her nose. Jinx landed like a cat, all ready tensed to spring again, which she did, this time toward Krystal. Red X stopped her, however.

Red X: I've got Jinx! Take care of the Collector!

The others nodded. The Collector sighed.

Collector: Teenaged…American…mortal…is it any wonder you have such delusions of grandeur?

He stood up. In the next instant, he had Sonic by his throat. Blackfire was on him in a second, slamming her fist across his decrepit looking head. It may have been Jinx's skull that did it, but as far as she was concerned, the Collector was the one who broke her nose. She was going to be mocked until the swelling went down! Suddenly the Collector grabbed her arm.

Collector: Such strength…yes, you'll be a very useful member of my collection.

His fangs…she had let herself get close enough for him to use his fangs! Blackfire pulled back, but his grip was too strong. Suddenly he shrieked in agony. Krystal clenched her teeth. She didn't want to do it. Killing anyone, even a vampire…thing…was wrong. Yet, he went and tried to bite Blackfire. Now that wouldn't do. Red X had said that he couldn't stand the sun…and Krystal was more then capable of mimicking one. Jinx suddenly froze in mid swing at Red X. Her expression changed again, this time to horror.

Jinx: (tiny voice) Father?

Krystal closed her eyes. She didn't want to look at what she was about to do. She fired again. The Collector shrieked and burned, his skin flaking off in blackening strips. Blackfire was freed when all that was left of his hand was brittle charred bone. Jinx screamed and clutched her head, sinking to her knees. Sonic was at her side in a second, holding her.

Sonic: Jinx! Jinx, say something?

Jinx: Father…

Jinx shook her head slowly. Her expression changed from the blank one she had before to one of horror, this time for a different reason. With her father dead, the realization of her origin sank in. Her father…was a vampire. Well, not a real vampire. Sort of a pseudo-vampire. Most vampires are withered husks like he seemed to be. …at least so she assumed. In any case, her father was not only not human, he was evil. Kidnapping women, taking their wills away, then using them to breed…. Then he took her will…his own daughter's will away…making her fight her friends. And this THING…was her father. Her blood was tainted by his. And that meant only one thing.

Jinx: Oh my god, I'm a monster!

That's what it had all been for. It was that information she had strived so hard to acquire. She wanted to know who her parents were and now she knew. Her parents were a vampire and a mental patient. Not the illustrious heritage she had hoped for. She sniffled and wiped at her eyes. Now was no time for a break down. Stand up, she muttered her thanks to Sonic.

Jinx: Alright…thank you for saving me from that…thing. Uh…is everyone okay?

Gizmo: You busted my pack, woman!

Jinx: …physically, is everyone okay?

Blackfire: I'm going to look like Marsha Brady tomorrow. Other then that, I'm fine.

Jinx: …I'm so sorry, everyone. This is all my fault.

Red X: Nobody but Gizmo would blame you for this.

Gizmo: Hey!

Red X: …now how about we go home, huh?

Jinx turned, looking back around the cave. …it would be a waste to just leave.

Jinx: Not yet. First let's get these people to their homes. …I think they'll also want to know where these things are hidden. It will be a boon for them to get their hands on these valuables.

Sonic: …any chance you can keep that outfit?

Jinx scowled for a moment before looking down at herself. …it was rather nice…kind of silky on the skin.

Jinx: …yeah. Yeah, I think I can. They'd make great pajamas, if nothing else.

**HIVE Tower: Main Room**

It was the night after their return home. Jinx, true to her word, was wearing the fancy threads as pajamas. She pressed her forehead to the glass of the window, running her fingers along its cold, smooth surface. It was late…the stars were in the sky, reflected beautifully in the ocean below. Seeing him reflected in the glass, she wasn't surprised by Sonic's voice this time.

Sonic: Nice night.

Jinx: …yeah.

Sonic: Can't sleep?

Jinx: …no.

…normally it would get him a nasty look and maybe a kick to his shin…but he felt that it would make her feel better to do something…normal for him. He smirked at her.

Sonic: How about I take you back to your room and…tuck you in, hmm?

Jinx: …I'm not tired.

Well, that hadn't worked. Had she even NOTICED the innuendo in that sentence? He even paused to give it extra impact!

Sonic: …what's wrong, Jinxy?

Jinx: What's wrong? Are you kidding me? Sonic, I'm a freak! I'm an experiment done by a God-only-knows-how-old vampire! What's RIGHT about my life anymore? At his slightest command, I attacked my friends with no hesitation at all! I…I can remember my thoughts from then. You…none of you had any meaning to me at all. I…

She shuddered and held herself as if she was cold.

Jinx: …I saw you as insects.

Sonic: Not far off with Gizmo.

His attempt at humor only angered her. Wheeling on him, she put her face right in front of his, her eyes watering with held back tears.

Jinx: It's not FUNNY! Don't you understand what I'm saying to you?! YOU…were NOTHING to me! Just because he told me so, you were nothing to me.

Sonic: That's not true, Jinx. I saw it. I watched your face. When you first saw us, you tried to fight through it. You tried to say something.

Jinx: Like that matters! I failed! I destroyed Red X's suit, ruined Gizmo's pack, busted you in the mouth, and broke Blackfire's nose.

Sonic was silent for a moment. Jinx pressed her forehead against the glass again, thinking she had convinced him of her point.

Sonic: And that's it. That's all you did. You could have killed Red X by blowing up the power source on the suit. You could have made Gizmo's pack drill a hole in his head. You could have done things much worse. But you didn't. Because even if you couldn't feel it…even if you weren't aware…a part of you knew that you had to hold back.

Jinx: …

Sonic: …look…I don't know if this means anything to you…but I want you to know, this doesn't change a thing between you and me, not from my point of view. I still love you, Jinx…and if you ever want to talk about this, come to me, okay?

Jinx didn't react as Sonic pecked her cheek gently and walked away, sighing. As he neared the door, she finally spoke.

Jinx: …sweet dreams, Sonic.

Sonic: Any dream with you in it is, babe.

No reply. Sonic sighed. It wasn't the same when she didn't tell him to stop. He didn't see the faint smile on her face as he left the room.

Jinx: (whisper) …I love you too, Sonic. …but this DOES change things.

Jinx ran her tongue along her teeth for the twentieth time since she her friends had saved her. No fangs…yet. But who knew what tomorrow would bring? Maybe it never would happen. Either way…knowing she wasn't human meant there were spells that she never dared try before that she could attempt. She could be stronger then ever…or develop a terrible darkness on her soul.

Jinx: (whisper) I just pray it's for the better.

**THE END**


End file.
